


internally sighing in the rain

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [5]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I reblogged a post with a few aus, one of which was "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus".</p>
<p>Thus, this fic was born. </p>
<p>Also ato mostly came up with the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	internally sighing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I live in Cleveland, not in San Francisco (where this is based), so the bus stop is based off of the public transportation here and not in San Fran.

Zach knew that he’d have to take the bus to work today, because his car was still in the shop. With that in mind, he’d looked up bus routes and weather forecasts last night, so when he left his apartment, he’d taken his long raincoat and big black umbrella. 

The nearest bus stop was a short 5-minute walk from his apartment, so the fact that he’d built in an extra 5 minutes in getting there meant that he’d have to wait for another few minutes. He looked around at the people milling around and had to do a quick double take when he saw a very cute guy standing outside the booth without an umbrella.

The cute guy was wearing a black wool pea-coat over a thin white t-shirt that was starting to cling to his chest, a pair of well-worn blue jeans that hugged an incredible ass, and a pair of boots. His face was tilted up towards the sky, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as the precipitation hit his body.

Zach looked around quickly and saw that no one else was paying attention to the guy- all the people with umbrellas were looking down, and the people without umbrellas sitting or standing inside the bus stop were immersed in looking at their phones or into the distance- so he edged over to the guy until they were close enough that Zach could extend his umbrella over both of them.

As soon as the umbrella covered him, the cute guy opened his eyes and turned to look at Zach, who was struck silent by their vivid blueness. He dimly realized that the guy was talking and internally shook himself out of his stupor.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?” Zach asked when the guy stopped talking.

The guy snorted and said, “I said I was enjoying the rain, but thanks anyway.”

“No problem,” Zach replied. “Besides, your shirt was getting really wet, and while I would probably appreciate the view-“ he cut himself off, his face turning red.

The guy was silent for a second, then his smile stretched into a grin and he chuckled. “Well,” he said, his eyes raking up and down Zach’s body, “I think if our situations were reversed, I’d probably appreciate the view too.”

Zach turned even more red and smiled. “I’m sorry, I- sorry, what’s your name?”

“Chris Pine. And you are?”

“Zach Quinto. Um-“ Zach looked past Chris and saw the bus approaching. “Oh, here’s the bus. It was- nice to meet you.”

Chris just smirked as the bus pulled up and- oh, look at that, of _course_ they’re getting on the same bus, good going on the awkward not-goodbye, Zach- and they both got on. Zach looked around the bus and saw only one seat, so he quickly went towards that.

When he sat down, he was looking across the narrow aisle for a second before his vision was filled by a pair of worn blue jeans that showed off a ridiculously thick bulge. Zach’s eyes traveled up to see a clingy white t-shirt and a black peacoat, so when he saw Chris’s face, his sinfully full lips pulled into an amused smirk, his first thought was _of course Chris has an amazing dick, he’s got an amazing everything else, why **wouldn’t** he have an amazing dick too_.

“Where do you get off?” Zach asked, blushing when he realized what he said.

“SFSU campus,” replied Chris. Zach looked at Chris, somewhat surprised. Chris didn’t really look like a college student.

“Grad student,” Chris continued, probably seeing Zach’s confused expression.

“Ah,” replied Zach. “ADA.”

Chris’s face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

“Assistant District Attorney,” Zach said. “Me. I’m a- that’s my job.”

Chris looked like he was going to say something, but the bus suddenly made a sharp turn, and suddenly Zach had a face-full of Chris’s crotch and belly. Up close, Chris smelled like rain and coffee, and before Zach could stop himself, he took a deep breath.

As soon as he did that, he flushed in mortification and tried to push Chris away from his face, but only succeeded in grabbing Chris’s ass. 

“I generally don’t allow people to grab my ass until they’ve taken me out on a date, but-” 

“Okay, when and where?” Zach said before his brain could catch up. 

Chris smiled. “Give me your number and I’ll text you when I’m free,” he replied. He reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out an iPhone.

“412-922-4279,” said Zach when Chris nodded at him. 

“And how do you spell your last name?” Chris asked.

“Q, u, i, n, t, o,” answered Zach. 

“Okay, you’re in my phone, and I will text you,” said Chris. “And, I will see you later.” He put his phone back into his pocket and moved towards the exit. “It was very nice meeting you,” he added before exiting the bus.

“You too,” Zach muttered to himself, but found himself smiling. Who knew taking the bus could be so fun?


End file.
